The Summer Adventure
by alyssaannespinosa
Summary: An alternate version of Stand By Me. Autumn Marlick, 15, lives with a decent family, a Mother, a Father and a younger Sister. Her best friends were four boys that had a reputation around the small town they lived in, Castle Rock. The summer has started and the four other 16 year olds plan on making it the best. It would truly be the biggest and best summer she would ever remember.
1. Chapter 1

I looked in the mirror at my olive skin and brown eyes that changed color on a daily basis. My pin straight chocolate brown hair that reached the middle of my back. I frowned and slipped my headband on pushing hair out of my face. I grabbed the change off the corner of my dresser and stuffed it in my pocket. I walked out of the house ignoring my mother chattering on the phone. I walked towards the direction of the hill where the tree house was located.

I climbed up the ladder and knocked on the door. I heard mumbling and shuffling before I was greeted by my best friend, Chris Chambers. He smiled brightly at me and helped me up. Another two of my best friends, Teddy Duchamp and Gordie Lachance sat in the treehouse. Teddy moved the table back into place over the door.

"Deal me in, Teddy." I grabbed a stool pulling up to the table. Teddy scattered cards to each of us and picked up his hand. First hands were never good for me.

"How do you know a frenchman has been in your backyard?" Chris looked between the three of us.

"Hey I'm French." Teddy held up

his hands defemsively.

"You're garbage cans are empty and you're dog is pregnant." We giggled softly before Teddy spoke up.

"Didn't I just say I was French?" We laughed once more.

"I knock." Chris knocked on the table. Teddy mumbled a "shit" setting his hand down.

"Twenty-nine." Teddy said.

"Twenty-two." Chris spoke.

"Twenty." I giggled slightly.

"Piss up a rope!" Gordie slammed his hand down and grabbed a magazine from the shelf behind him. We erupted in laughter, Teddy the loudest.

"Gordie's out! 'Ole Gordie just bit the bag and stepped out the door." Teddy laughed taking a drag off his cigarette. He started dealing. Teddy was the craziest of our bunch. His Dad got locked up in the looney house after he held Teddy's ear to a stove top. Fits of anger ran in the family.

"I knock." Teddy called out looking mostly at Chris.

"You four eyed pile of shit." The offense was obvious across Chris's face.

"The pile of shit has a thousand eyes." Teddy enthusiacticly replied. The three of us laughed. "What's so funny? I got thirty what do you have?"

"Twenty-three."

"

I shook my head and he dealed another round.

Chris Chambers came from a bad family of alcoholics and theifs. He had a reputation around town he would turn out bad. No matter what he did. The frantic knocking on the door silenced us.

"Not the secret knock." I called out stomping my foot.

"I forget the secret knock. Let me in." A whiny voice spoke. I looked at the guys.

"Vern." We said in unison before lifting the table and opening the door. "You guys won't believe this." Vern breathed out tiredly his cheeks turning red. "Sincerely. Let me catch my breath I ran all the way from my house."

"I ran all the way home.." We sang in unison. Vern rolled his eyes whining. "Just to say I'm sorry.." We continued.

"Screw you guys. I don't have to tell you nothin'." Vern crossed his arms and leaned back. Chris shushed the three of us that we're still singing.

"What is it Verno?" He asked licking his lips. Vern's smile widened and his eyes grew bright.

"Oh you guys won't believe it. I couldn't bel-" We cut Vern off by singing again. He huffed and turned his head. Chris held up his hand and we stopped leaning in. "There is a huge fair coming to town and they've got everything you could imagine."

Vern pulled out a flyer that had a bunch of writing in fancy font on it . I grabbed it before the other guys could and scanned over it. "Holy shit! They got a Ferris wheel and the tilt-a-whirl! Guys we gotta go." I shouted excitedly smiling brightly. Chris grabbed the paper and scanned down it as well.

"This doesn't come into to town until 2 weeks. We gotta start saving our pennies boys." Chris smirked and passed the paper to Gordie who then passed it to Teddy. We talked about the fair until it got around lunch time. We went our separate ways, Teddy and Vern, Gordie and I and Chris who stayed at the Tree house since his Dad was drinking a lot lately.

I kicked rocks as I walked on the faded black pavement Gordie walking beside me. "Hey Gordie," He looked at me with his wide brown eyes and pursed lips. "You been working on any stories lately?" I asked hope laced in my voice. He smiled at me and looked ahead in thought.

"There was one I was thinking about the other day. About a girl who was homeless and nobody gave her money because she had scars and dirt all over her face..." He rambled on joy sparkling in his eyes. I loved watching him tell stories because he would get lost in his own story, putting the most effort in every word and line.

"Eventually, the old woman dropped so much money in her can she was rich. She walked past an alleyway one day and saw a man that use to taunt her. She looked at him and said, "Karma serves you right." walking away with her head high." Gordie walked like the girl in his story, with his head high.

"That was a beautiful story, Gordie. You deserve to be a writer more than words can explain." I looked him dead in the eyes. He dropped his head looking at his feet. He mumbled something and I stopped him grabbing his shoulder.

"Gordie you come up with the greatest stories without even trying. You're so smart, Gordie. Promise me you'll take college courses and write novels about our crazy adventures." He looked through his hair that hung just below his eyebrows. He nodded crossing his heart and kissing his pinky. I kissed his cheek and continued walking.

We reached my house first and Gordie walked me to the door. "Thanks for walking me." I pointed over my shoulder and he shrugged smirking. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked more than stated. He nodded and waved smiling as he did. I bit my lip and opened the front door. My mother sat in the living room flipping through a magazine. She looked up at me as I entered the door.

"Oh hi honey. What have you been up to?" She stood up brushing her dress and walking into the kitchen. I followed her.

"I was hanging with the guys. Hey mom, Vern showed is this fair that's coming to town in 2 weeks. Can I go?" I smiled sweetly batting my eyelashes.

"Of course. Have fun." She waved her hand and smiled. My mother was kind of naïve about stuff. She pretty much always let me go wherever whenever. My father on the other hand wasn't so naïve. He didn't like me hanging with the guys since I was a "growing girl".

"Autumn, you're home?" My father walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He kissed the top of my head and my mother's cheek. I grimaced slightly. I wasn't afraid of affection but I didn't like seeing my parents'.

"Yeah. Dad, can I go to a fair with the guys in a couple weeks?" I batted my eyelashes once again. He squinted his eyes scanning my features. He huffed rolling his eyes and nodded his head. I squealed and hugged his torso.

"Thank you so much. I love you." I skipped up the stairs to my bedroom. I searched around my room, crawling under my bed and shuffling through my closet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat quietly at the table eating while I listened to my younger sister, Daisy, talk about the neighbor girl that recently moved in. I finished my plate and excused myself from the table. I debated on going to the tree house. It was late but I couldn't stand being home. My family was amazing, but I needed to be independent. I slipped on the black converse that lay by my night table and threw on a sweatshirt. I walked downstairs to see everyone in the living room talking. I opened the door slowly and tip toed out, praying they wouldn't notice my missing presence.

I jogged past the side streets until so many passed I was downtown. I walked past all the closed shops and bright lit diners and pubs. I finally reached the tallest hill in Castle Rock and climbed up the ladder. I opened the door surprised to see Chris there. His eyes were filled with fear and anxiousness. I sat next to him and bumped his foot with mine. His eyes were the deepest shade of blue you could imagine.

"What happened?" Is all I asked. I knew if I said anything more he would shut me out. He shook his head and sighed.

"He had a little more than usual. I couldn't stay." He looked down at his shaking hands that rest in his lap. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and let him lean into my arm. After a minute or two he grabbed a blanket that was folded in an old crate and covered us both. We re adjusted to where both of us were comfortable laying on the floor and soon Chris's snores were the only audible thing. Chris was the leader and held everything in to make sure we were all okay. Gordie and I are the only ones who have seen him break down and that was only a handful of times.

I sighed finally letting my eyes close for the night not before hearing a few birds fly into the tree house. I lightly chuckled to myself. When I awoke in the morning Chris sat on a stool by a window smoking a cigarette. He looked down at me and softly smiled. I got up and brushed off my blue jeans before grabbing the cigarette Chris offered. I lit it with a match taking a long drag. I closed my eyes letting my thoughts wander for a moment or two. Chris chuckled from the other side of the tree house. I jerked my eyes open and smirked.

"What's so funny Chambers?" He shook his head.

"Nothing, Marlick. Don't worry about it." It was now my turn to shake my head at the cocky boy across from me. I didn't say anything, just enjoyed the comfortable silence. I finished my cigarette about 10 minutes later and said goodbye to Chris. He was surprised by the hug I gave him. I knew he needed it even if he didn't want it. I walked slowly on my way home dreading the lecture I would get from my parents. They should've figured by now that when I'm gone all night, I go to the tree house.

I opened the door and was greeted by my Mother and Father. They were scowling and I could've sworn my Mother's eye makeup was smudged. Great, now I feel bad.

"Autumn, where have you been?" My father's eyes looked as if he wanted to strangle me. My mother's were the same. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, a trait I picked up from both of my parents.

"I stayed the night in the tree house," I debated on telling them Chris was there. Everyone was so judgmental of him because he was a Chambers. "With Chris." My voice came out as a squeak. Their faces instantly turned into scowls and turned a light shade of red. My mother shook her head and walked off into the kitchen. My father just glared and paced in the living room with his hands on his hips. I huffed and walked towards my room not wanting to deal with everything.

I slammed my door, wanting to prove a point. Chris was such a kind and generous person that took care of almost everyone. I don't know why people couldn't see that, especially my parents. I've been friends with him and the other guys as long as I can remember. Chris deserved the world, but the world didn't deserve him. I lay on my bed staring at the plain white ceiling. I studied every little engraving trying to calm my temper. I gripped the comforter and breathed slowly.

There was a knock at my door I sat up and was greeted by my father and mother. They came in and sat on either side of me. I didn't look at them, I just stared at the carpet. My mother placed a hand on my shoulder and I shook it off. She softly gasped but I wasn't fazed.

"Honey, your mother and I have talked. You know how we feel about you being friends with a bunch of boys but tha-" I jumped up glaring at my father. I was done letting them talk about Chris like he was nothing. This time I wouldn't just sit there; this time I would finally snap.

"No, you guys just don't like me being friends with Chris. You think because he's got horrible parents and a horrible brother that makes him horrible? Maybe if you would open your eyes for once you would see that Chris is the kindest human being on this Earth! He's got more heart and compassion than either of you could have. No one ever wants to believe in Chris being a good person ever since he stole the milk money at school!" Tears streamed down my face. I never yelled at my parents like this in my life. I've never held anything in for as long as I did. But Chris was my best friend, more like a brother.

The air escaped my lungs and I threw myself on the ground right there not caring for anyone or anything except for Chris. My mother kneeled beside me and stroked my hair whispering comforting words in my ear. I was too tired to fight it anymore.

"I'm so sorry Darling. Forgive me please." My mother whispered against my hair and I nodded. I still felt the anger in the pit of my stomach but I directed it to my father who just walked out of the room the same way he walked in. At least my mother cared enough to apologize. I hoped and prayed she wouldn't do this again. After a few minutes my mother and I cleaned up and I walked out of the house with a guarantee I wouldn't be in trouble.

I knocked on the wooden door and climbed in with the help of Teddy. I shook my head chuckling shallowly, catching all four of the boy's attention.

"What a mornin'. How about a game of thirty-one?" I smirked and Teddy pulled out the cards tied with a rubber band in his pocket. He dealt all five of us in and we went around. My morning certainly turned around after that.


	3. Chapter 3

I lied the small child down in it's crib before retreating to the couch where the older of the two was in a deep slumber. I was exhausted after babysitting for 3 days straight. The day I got lectured, I spent the rest of it with the guys in the tree house and in town. When I returned home that evening Mrs. Harris called requesting for me to babysit. Her and Mr. Harris were going out of town for a couple days. She promised a big stack of cash which brought the fair in mind. So here I sat finally in peace. They should've been home by now. Just as I thought they would be any later I heard the keys turn in the door.

They greeted me in the living room and looked at their sleeping "angels". I loved babysitting for the Harris's but the baby had trouble being put to sleep. Mr. Harris handed me two 10 dollar bills. I could feel my eyes widen slightly.

"Thank you so much, sir. If you need me, just call." I smiled at Mr. Harris and started making my way to the door. Mrs. Harris thanked me and bid goodbye with her gorgeous smile. I walked down the driveway and headed towards town. The sky got darker and darker making me a little paranoid. The Blue Point Diner came into view and I rushed in. I approached the woman behind the bar.

"Do you have a phone I could use?" I asked twirling my thumbs. She popped her gum and pointed to the wall. I walked over and dialed the familiar number. It ringed a few times before I heard a woman's voice.

"Hi Mrs. Lachance sorry to bother you so late but is Gordie there?" I politely asked hoping she wouldn't hang up like she did many times before. I heard her sigh on the other line and shout for the young man I was trying to reach. There was shuffling before I heard his voice.

"What do you need?" I could tell he was smiling which made me smile. I chuckled.

"I need a ride. Come get me please. I'm at the Blue Point Diner." I leaned against the wall my legs becoming tired. He huffed and chuckled.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes. Stay there." He hung up the phone and I walked over to an empty booth. I looked out the front window and waited bored out of my mind until the familiar deep blue Chevelle pulled up. I walked out of the diner and climbed into the car. He had small bags under his eyes and his hair was slightly messy.

"Don't even start. I was tired." He rolled his eyes and started the car. I laughed and leaned back in my seat enjoying the breeze from the window. We had been driving for 10 minutes now and I hadn't noticed we passed my street. I looked at him and he stared straight ahead with a smug look on his face.

"Where are you going? You passed my house, Lachance." He just looked ahead and ignored me. We pulled up to the familiar hill where our familiar childhood tree house was located. He backed his car up and shut it off. We could see over the entire Castle Rock.

"Go check and see if anyone is in the tree house." He motioned behind him. I rolled my eyes and got out. I opened the door and peeked inside. It looked normal. I climbed down and climbed back into the car where Gordie now reclined his seat back.

I propped my feet up on the dash and he glared at me. I smirked and looked at the small buildings clustered together. I kept feeling Gordie's stare but I continued to examine the small town we grew up in. My eye lids grew heavier by the minute and a few yawns escaped my lips.

"You ready to go?" Gordie's asked through a yawn. I nodded and scooted closer resting my head on his shoulder. I held onto his right arm that wasn't on the steering wheel. I drifted in and out of sleep during the drive to my house. Gordie shook my shoulders lightly.

"Autumn, wake up. Come on. I'll help you in but you gotta wake up." His voice was soft and his touch gentle. I groaned and got out of the passenger side. I leaned against the door and whined.

"Carry me." I stretched out my arms and closed my eyes as Gordie swooped me into his arms and walked towards my house. He knocked on the door and I snuggled into his neck burying myself in his scent.

Someone opened the door and exchanged a short, mumbled conversation with Gordie before he carried me up to my room. He lied me down on the bed and covered me with the heavy blanket. I opened my

eyes just before he opened the door.

"Gordie, wait." I watched as he walked over and sat next to me on my bed. "Thanks for the car ride and the view. It was nice after the week I had." I smiled and so did he.

"No problem. Now get some rest." He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and placed a swift kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes and the only thing I could think of was the tingling from his lips left on my forehead.

I woke up the blinded by the early sun streaming into my bedroom. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and exited my bedroom. I was the only person awake in my entire house. I went to the kitchen and put the teapot on the stove. I stood in front of the kitchen window watching the early risers like myself, sit on their porch swings.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the whistling pot on the stove. I poured the steaming water into the round blue mug and walked out to the porch sitting in the floral cushioned chair. I blew the surface of the tea and enjoyed the peacefulness of early morning.


End file.
